


Radio Time

by siriusyy



Category: Queer as Folk (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriusyy/pseuds/siriusyy
Summary: Stuart和Vince喝醉了。14岁。才14岁就喝醉了。老天。





	Radio Time

他们都醉了。

Stuart自己搞来的威士忌味道糟糕透顶，兴许那根本就不是威士忌，大概是龙舌兰和很糟糕的威士忌兑的什么玩意儿。但是Vince从楼下冰箱偷渡了一盒桔子汁（他在试图拿牛奶的时候被Stuart坚决制止了，Vince真是个小孩），所以那瓶威士忌或者管他什么玩意的烈酒混着果汁喝，总的来说还不至于那么难以下咽。Hazel就在楼下，但Vince之前用好好学生的模样说Stuart是来和他一起写小组作业的，所以不用担心她。他们坐在Vince的床上，摊开那本《Men Box》——Stuart上星期放学后就塞给Vince，但Vince拿回家之后一直塞在枕头后面——他肯定还没看。Stuart虚虚握着玻璃酒瓶，而Vince则捧着纸盒。在书桌上柔和的灯光下，两个人亲密无间地靠在一起。

“我再也不想喝威士忌了，”Vince终于宣布，同时试图站起来。Stuart想提醒他威士忌不该是这样的，但这是他搞来的酒，所以管他的。下次或许该试试托大学生去帮他们买酒，上高中的小子们太嫩了，他们该死的学校制服肯定会被一眼看穿。

Stuart依旧坐在床上，看着Vince站起来一个来回又摇晃着坐下了。如果他对自己诚实，他必须承认他的世界也在天旋地转，Vince的床（比他的床更软，更大，更棒，考虑到他直到七岁还要和Marie一起分享一张双层床。Stuart暗自琢磨之后来Vince家过夜的借口）就像一艘风雨中的小船上，不断摇摆，Vince都比平时看起来更柔软了一些——他平时可不，但他正在努力不让Vince看出来他也醉了，毕竟他总是他们之间更为专业的那一个。他可不能忘了今晚的主要计划。“你要吐了吗？”

“不，”Vince回答。他仰头看向Stuart，露出一副傻兮兮的笑容，“嘿，下来。”

“真是个白痴。”Stuart怜爱的说着便从床上滑下来（他尽量让他的样子好看一点），坐到Vince对面的地毯上，“嗨。”

“嗨！”Vince说。房间不算明亮，只有小台灯的昏暗光线隐约投射到他们的脸上，但Stuart能够看到Vince的眼睛闪闪发光。然后，Vince突然看着他笑起来。

“怎么了？”Stuart问，一边控制自己别也傻兮兮的——很难，在Vince身边待一段时间谁都会傻兮兮的，还会很有倾诉欲，比方说，赞美天气（英国的天气，老天），Vince有这种超能力。（当他们并排走出校门时，Vince会说： “今天的天气真可爱。”很奇怪，Vince总是评价别的东西可爱，就好像他不是曼彻斯特最可爱的东西一样。不过Stuart可以以后再告诉他。）

“我只是，”Vince吸了吸鼻子，“突然想到，呃——”他抬头看了眼Stuart，“我有没有跟你说过你的发型跟Barry Sheene很像？”

“Barry Sheene？ 谁？”

“你不知道Barry Sheene？ 传奇，天才！我看到Radio Time评价他为摩托之神，”Vince又晃了一晃，咯咯笑起来，“英格兰最好的摩托手，你居然不知道他？谁会不知道Barry Sheene？”

“我不是英格兰人。”Stuart提醒他，他想挪得离Vince近一点，他们刚才在床上是怎么依偎地来着？他想念Vince的肩窝了。

“哦！”Vince做了个鬼脸，然后瞪大眼睛，“那现在你知道了，我给你看，他超级，超级，好看，”他停住，摇摇晃晃坐直了，“重点是，他超——超级酷。”

Stuart走在地毯上，看着Vince伸手去够枕头下（又藏在枕头下面）摸到一本杂志，一本《Radio Time》。“这是我前天从Zoe Sharp那里搞到的，你敢相信吗，他只允许我拿走三天，还我借他《慈善喜剧》作为交换，但是我不想给他，Alex说Sharp拿走录像带就不会还回来了，我是说，这可是神秘博士，谁会舍得呢？”

Stuart眨眨眼，试图抓住重点，“然后呢，那他为什么又答应给你了？”

Vince低着头打开杂志翻页，但是看上去迷迷糊糊的，他肯定已经醉了。如果说这时候Stuart已经爬到了Vince身边并紧紧靠住（其实是单手搂住）他，那肯定是因为Vince太醉了不能支撑自己，需要有一个人来扶住他，不让他的头磕到墙上。好朋友会做的事，对吧。好心的Stuart。

“我答应Sharp帮他写Dones老师布置的历史论文，讲二战的那个。”Vince的声音在他的身旁（怀里）听上去有点闷，一头软毛蹭得他很痒，好的那种痒：“我想反正我的资料都查好了，给他写一份也不难。那家伙连拼自己的名字都不会，我只要随便写点大纲就好——啊哈，找到了，这个！”

Vince停在了一页，朝他摆了摆，Stuart歪了歪头，向前探去。这样他就能把下巴好好枕在Vince肩窝上，就像这个位置原本就是为他准备的一样。美妙绝伦。Vince闻起来像糖，还有一丝新加入的桔子汁和龙舌兰，这一部分也美妙绝伦。

哈，Barry Sheene。

老实说，Stuart其实看不太清Barry Sheene的脸，但是他——穿着皮衣，那应该是皮衣，用他醉了一点——只有一点——的眼神来看，皮衣，机车，操蛋的眼神，所有一切不同于学校男孩的部分酷呆了。他一定是把心里想的说出来了，因为Vince模糊地发出了赞同的哼声，然后补充道：“我有时候会幻想他。你知道的，那种幻想。”他耳朵红了。

很有趣。Stuart想。Vince努力用自己经验丰富的样子说性，但他的表情却在表达截然相反的事实。因为Vince害羞的样子很美，也因为Stuart就是这么一个混蛋，名副其实，于是Stuart问他，：“那你会看着他自慰吗？”如果Vince是兔子，那他的长耳朵肯定已经缩下去躲起来了。他的耳朵更红了，Stuart都能感觉到他整个人身上的热气，连带着呼吸都更加灼热了起来。

“不会，不——”

“你不自慰？”

“我会，不，我没想他——”

Vince不说话了，大概是在想怎么把自己埋起来。这更让Stuart想挖他出来。“想他没有什么不对的，”Stuart继续，“那完全没有什么不对，Vienne。”他不由得笑了出来，“你的身心，你自己做主。嗯？”

“闭嘴吧你，“Vince说着，假装打在他的手臂上。这么做的时候他不得不稍微侧身，这样他们两个彻底变成了一个温暖的小圈子。Stuart能够清楚地看到对方后颈上细小柔软的发丝。它们是那么的美好，美好而柔软，像一只小猫咪，或其他的小可爱。

然后——

“你想要吗？”Stuart压低了声音问。

“想要什么？”

Stuart的手下移到了Vince的裤裆，假装这不是他一进门就一直想做的事情。Vince打了个颤。就好像他才意识到他们在Vince的卧室里，这比平时学校的走廊角落和小隔间，感觉要亲密的多。Stuart完全可以想象Vince在这儿长大的样子。五岁，八岁，或是更大。他亲吻了Vince的脸颊，很轻的一下，然后顺势拽开Vince牛仔裤上的纽扣。得益于在都柏林一个长着雀斑的男孩家厮混的一个星期，让他这个动作异常熟练。Vince没及时阻止他，只来得及把手附在Stuart的手上，导致这看起来更像一个邀请而非阻止。“让我来帮你，”他对Vince耳语，然后停下欣赏此刻的Vince，他又害羞又想抗拒，张着嘴却发不出声音，像是被车灯照到的小鹿。

Stuart向前凑进了一点，Vince吸了一口气，小声说道：“好。” 然后他立马咬着嘴唇，紧紧盯着地毯。Stuart感觉到自己笑了，他的右手把Vince的老二掏了出来，然后套着Vince的手，试图把他的老二当成自己的，温柔地撸动起来。他们旁边还摊着Barry Sheene，倒着一只桔子汁纸盒，剩了一半酒的酒瓶不知道去哪里了。他看着Vince的眼睛，老天那双眼睛色彩斑斓如此美丽。Vince渐渐没有之前紧绷了，他不再盯着地板，嘴唇放松地微微张开。Stuart如果再向前一点，那嘴唇就近在咫尺，Vince会不会让他，还会用那双眼睛看着他——

他想吻他。

他应该已经想这事好久了，但是真的把这个念头从脑海翻腾的如同浆糊一般的悸动里提出来还是第一遭。他更多的是想把Vince拴在自己身边，永远和自己在一起。从他到这该死的曼彻斯特的第一天开始，从他在学校里见到他的第一眼开始，从Vince对着他小小的微笑，把他课本借给他一起用，他看到了课本的边角画满了卡通小人开始。从Vince对他说拜托不要报复那个该死的恐同P.E.老师，但是却跟着他去器材室倒油漆，然后一起大笑着逃走开始。没有哪个男孩会这么吸引他的注意。而Vince不是任何人，Vince独一无二。

Stuart的手越动越快，他感受着Vince。Vince的呼吸逐渐急促，他快控制不住自己了。Stuart的裤子紧的难受。他不仅仅想亲他，是不是？他的胃里像是有什么火辣的东西在翻滚，和Vince接触的地方都想过了电一样。他想要把Vince推倒在地毯上，想要陷入他的身体，他想操他，在Vince的卧室里操他，他想Vince看着他，操他的时候Vince看着他。

“Stu-”Vince喘息出了声音，他紧闭着双眼是Stuart今生见过的最美丽的东西，而Stuart终于近到可以——

他听到了拖鞋落在地板上的啪哒声。

操！他们是怎么把Hazel忘了的？

他推开了Vince，或者说Vince推开了他。Vince慌慌张张地整理着自己的裤子，Stuart试图平复自己的喘息。Hazel推开了门。

操，Hazel推开了门。Hazel站在门口。

Stuart抬头一看她的表情就知道完蛋了。那是看到一头大象死在她家花园的表情。成年象，六吨重，可能还怀着孕。Hazel的视线先从喘息的两个男孩（通常来说讨论小组作业肯定不会导致气喘吁吁，也不会导致Vince不敢抬起头看她）身上，移到了床上那本还大摊着的《Men Box》，那页是一个肌肉男握着自己的老二（相比来说还摊在地毯上的Barry Sheene纯洁地像二年级生），然后为了强调，好想还嫌这个情形不够糟似的，她看到放在门口的酒瓶，还有那盒翻倒的该死的桔子汁，十分急促地吸了口气。最后她闭了闭眼睛，重新看向Stuart，因为Vince显然在低头躲避他妈妈的视线并在考虑用枕头闷死自己还是打开窗跳下去，上帝保佑他，他们家只有二楼。

Stuart看回去。他的酒已经醒了一半，他不知该说什么，最后他犹豫地朝Hazel笑了笑。

Hazel现在看他的表情像是在说导致那头大象怀孕并悲惨地死亡在他家花园的是他。操。完蛋。

“我是上来提醒，Stuart九点该回家的。”Hazel终于开口， 她的声音有一丝难以察觉的颤抖。“哦是的，我该回家了。”Stuart迅速站起来。因为他显然该死的成熟，该死的一点都没有慌张，因为他该死的完全知道应该怎么办。Hazel是个好人对吧？Vince的妈妈不可能是坏人。要是她告诉自己的爸爸妈妈怎么办呢？要是她说是自己带坏了她的儿子怎么办呢？（Sam Manner的妈妈这么说过，她在都柏林私立中学里歇斯底里的尖叫，“他才13岁，13岁！”好像他不是13岁似的。幸运的是那一周他的父母都在新西兰滑雪，所以出现在学校的是Marie，他给了她几乎当时所有的零花钱确认整件事不会被父母知道）要是她带他走呢？治愈生病的方式就是远离病原体，大人都这么干，是不是？那他会不会要永远见不到Vince了？

“我该走了。”Stuart是真的必须要离开这栋房子了。他的存在只会让一切更糟。Hazel一句话都没说，而Vince此时抬起了头，抿着嘴唇担忧地看着他。Stuart迅速捡起跌落在门口的书包，然后他说，“Vince，明天见。”并不在乎到底有没有人在关心，他没有回看一眼，因为他真的该死的成熟。他尽可能快的走下了楼。他可能听到了Vince也对他说了“明天见”。他说了吗？但他不知道。他不知道。

他一路跑回家。

 

\------------------------------------------

Vince度过了值得写在《奇幻事件日记》里的一天。并不是说他失忆了并写了本小说，不是，而是那一天真的很奇幻，字面意思上的。

首先，他成功邀请了Stuart Jones到自己家里玩，Stuart是他最好的朋友，因为他又帅又酷，学校里没一个人敢招惹这个“穿着奇怪衣服的爱尔兰佬”。然后他和Stuart成功地往他的屋子里偷渡了一瓶啤酒，一盒桔子汁，以写小组作业的名义。妈妈当然会相信，他的全部小组作业都是和Stuart一起写的，Stuart不一定写的最好，但他的点子最多。他还向Stuart介绍了Barry Sheene，Stuart居然不知道Barry Sheene？不可原谅。最后，最奇妙的部分是，他亲爱的妈妈看到了他裤裆大敞的样子。当然了，不是这件事本身奇妙，而是这件事所意味着的。

老天，昨天，他正式向他妈妈出柜了，可能还连带着Stuart一起，但是Stuart昨天很快就走了——

Stuart昨天很快就走了。

Vince突然恍如置身冰窖，即使他整晚都在和妈妈谈话，妈妈告诉他她会永远爱他，亲了他的额头，还告诉他没关系，还告诉他的黄书和杂志可以跟她一起分享，“很值得一看。”妈妈说。“但是酒都不能喝，Stuart从哪里买的龙舌兰和威士忌的调酒，那么小的孩子！——桔子汁也不行，你明天早餐没有桔子汁了，因为你一定要提前偷偷喝掉。”即使今天起床他看到妈妈眼下的黑眼袋，而妈妈又重新告诉他不要觉得自己有错（“我其实没这么觉得啦，因为Stuart。嗯，嗯，妈妈，我也爱你。”） 即使他像往常一样坐校车到学校，走进教室，刚刚找了个座位阳光很好的座位坐下，旁边的座位是给Stuart留的，从他们称为朋友开始他们就坐在一起了。坐在一起这件事很重要。好朋友都应该坐在一起。

他们是好朋友。Stuart是那么耀眼又张扬，而Vince只是一个非常普通的小孩。但是他们说过永远对吧？在学校后的小树林，虽然他们才认识五个星期，但是他们说过，树林里的藤蔓知道，树林里匆匆跑过的蚂蚁也知道。但是，但是，但是Stuart也说过，他——

他从不操一个人第二次。“那样有什么意思？”Stuart大笑着问Vince，他太酷了，他说：“性交真的很棒，但是如果为了性交还要投入大量时间，很没意思，Vince。”

Stuart不会觉得他们昨晚做了吧。他不会这么想吧。他不会吧。

——Stuart昨天很快就走了。

Vince盯着照在课桌上的阳光，在他留给Stuart的那一张桌子上，正好是棱形，阳光里有空气在浮动。快上课了，Stuart还没来。他还没来。他原来不迟到的——是不是因为他？淡定点Vince！他其实也迟到过那么两三次。他父母经常没时间送他上学对吧？

Stuart跟八年级的Jack Robinson搞过，他在某天上课的时候跟他说的。然后他在走廊上看见过Robinson，Stuart看见他只是冷淡地点点头；在二层厕所的隔间里Stuart搞过Fred Henley，他知道这事是因为Stuart跟他在那个小隔间里抽过烟，然后Stuart说的，一周之后Stuart甚至都忘了Fred Henley姓什名谁；还有隔壁高中的Daniel Gough，还有Joe Jeremiah——

——Stuart昨天很快就走了。

Posey先生走进教室开始上课。而Stuart还没来。他给他留的座位上还是只有阳光。很多阳光。

Stuart为什么还没有来。

Vince愿意忘掉昨晚的一切，换Stuart和他一如往常。Stuart很好，Stuart会带他去很多新奇的地方，很多妈妈不让他去的地方，Stuart从不觉得他烦，Stuart会听他说话，Stuart会听他讲梦里变成海盗船长的故事，而且从没笑过他，Stuart会说Vince可爱。Stuart是Vince喜欢上的第一个人。

他怎么会不喜欢上Stuart呢，人人都喜欢他。

Posey先生在讲解一元二次方程，而Vince正在努力，很努力，不要丢脸地在数学课上哭出来。因为这种理由，这种莫名其妙的理由。这样会很娘娘腔，会增加一个Stuart讨厌他的理由是不是？如果Stuart真的再不跟他说话了。

如果Stuart再不跟他说话怎么办？他该怎么办？如果Stuart在走廊上遇到他，点点头就走过去了，或是更糟，装作不认识他呢？怎么办？Vince能受得了吗？Vince能装作不在乎吗？他不能。他不能。他不能。老天。他不能。

Stuart还是没有——后门被推开了，Stuart来了。Stuart来了。Vince抬起头，Stuart在班级里巡视着，找到他时像松了一口气。Posey先生像往常一样当Stuart不存在。Stuart甩了甩背包，走到Vince身边坐下。

Vince在心里掐了自己一下，然后他开口：“你今天迟到了。”

Stuart把课本拿出来，“没发生什么事。”他眼神盯着课本，没有看Vince，低声道：“你妈妈对昨晚的，”他停顿，“怎么样？”

如果不是Vince太紧张了，他一定会发现Stuart此时也非常紧张，甚至更紧张。Vince回答，很小声，以防Posey先生注意他：“我妈妈说没事，她没事，只要我把杂志也拿给她看。”

Stuart呆住，然后他显然是被逗笑了：“真的？”

“当然是真的。”

Stuart整个人都放松了，他又变成平时那个Stuart，懒洋洋的，他正打算对Vince展开一个笑容，说：“听着，昨晚——”

“昨晚我，什么都不记得了。”Vince说。接着他为了强调这件事，又加了一句：“我喝醉了，今天什么都不记得了。”

（Vince 5岁的时候，妈妈带他去爸爸家过周末。爸爸家很大。他和他的小妹妹被放在一个屋子里玩，而大人去做大人的事，例如，喝茶。他和妹妹玩扮演妈妈和爸爸的游戏，他当妈妈。很意外的，他们把用来充当的宝宝的小熊玩具撕掉了一个胳膊。他不是故意的，Judith也不是故意的，那只熊，就是太老了，像是从旧衣堆里找出来的。Judith哭了。Jackson先生很快来了，Judith哭着说爸爸爸爸，Jackson先生说我在这里。Jackson先生抱着Judith转圈圈逗她开心。Vince拿着断掉胳膊的一只熊站在房间的另一端，心里知道自己永远不会有Judith那样的爸爸的。）

——当Vince看着Stuart，他的感觉也是那样。那是一种知道自己永远得不到某些东西的认知。他当时还太小，但是他已然知晓。如同现在。

Vince努力摆出他最无辜的表情，而不是要哭了的模样。Stuart表情难以解读。Stuart会相信他吗。求你了，相信他吧。Stuart总能看出他在说谎，以前还说他是世界上最糟糕的骗子。Vince咽了口唾沫。

Stuart开口。

求你求你求你求你求你不要不要不要不要不要——

Stuart说：“小可怜虫。”然后他低头翻了一页书，又带着那副很Stuart的神情，“下次咱们再试试伏特加？比龙舌兰要棒，我保证。”

Vince想，好啊。

他咽下涌起的庆幸和浮现出的所有苦涩。

然后Vincent Tyler，带着往常他会有的，会给予Stuart的期待的微笑说：“好啊。”

**Author's Note:**

> 本来只是一个自娱自乐的小段子！结果坑坑洼洼居然写了这么多。感谢兰老师和五老师的耐心！爱你。


End file.
